Stay With Me
by iamerika
Summary: This is an Eric and Sookie one-shot! When the FBI show up, Sookie will turn to Eric for help. The problem is that she will owe him a favor. What will it be? Features spoilers from Dead And Gone and includes comical situations, ESN and more!


_**Disclaimer: Character's are the property of Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary compensation is gained.**_

_**Rated: M (for sexual content) **_

_**Author's Note: I've had this idea for awhile now, ever since Dead and Gone came out. I wanted to write it as a one-shot fanfiction because I know that most of us don't have that much time to read fanfics, but I still wanted to write something to help us get through this dry spell until True Blood starts and until Charlaine's next book, Dead In The Family is released! I hope you like the story! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **_

* * *

**STAY WITH ME**

I drove towards Fangtasia, not knowing where else to turn. I couldn't think of any ideas and there was only one person who I knew that I could count on that would help me get out of this situation that I found myself in.

My problem was that a couple of FBI agents had shown up at my house, curious about my ability…or should I say, _talent _for reading people's minds. They had wondered how myself and a fellow telepath had managed to locate the survivors from the bombing in Rhodes. Since I could read their minds as well as many other humans, I knew what they had planned for me. I had no wish to leave Bon Temps or to do what they wanted me to do.

There was only one person who could help me. His name was Eric Northman. He was the Sheriff of Area 5 and my blood-bonded. You could say that he had invested interest in keeping me in the state of Louisiana. He would not want me to leave with the agents.

There was only one problem…

He had recently remembered what happened while his memory had been erased and we still hadn't talked about anything since the takeover happened. I had a funny feeling that he would be wanting to get to the bottom of things tonight. It would only be a part of what I would have to owe in order to have him help me.

I groaned, dreading it already. I could see his gloating, grinning face. I definitely didn't want to give him the power or satisfaction. If he wanted to talk to me about it, then _he_ would have to be the one to approach _me_.

At least I looked good. I glanced down at myself behind the wheel. I was wearing a pretty dress. It showed a lot of cleavage, that was held up with spaghetti straps. The dress clung to me, hugging my curvy body. The skirt was short, but flirty, it was flared and came to the middle of my thigh.

I had taken great care when I had fixed my hair and put on my make up. Call me vain, but I wanted Eric to like what he saw when he saw me.

I felt my heart flutter in anticipation, excitement and also fear, as I pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. I climbed awkwardly out of my car because my skirt was so short. There was a slight breeze in the air and it blew my skirt around my legs, as I approached Fangtasia's front door.

I took a deep breath, then opened it. It was a crowded night. I could see the multi-colored lights and hear the music blaring from the sound system. Pam stood at the podium at the front door, checking ID's. She smiled at me when she saw me.

She moved around the podium and was hugging me before I could blink.

"Hey, Sookie," she greeted me. "I have to say…you're a sight for sore eyes."

That was when she stood back and took in my appearance. Grinning wickedly. There was only one reason why I would be wearing something like this to a bar. I groaned, inwardly.

"Here to see Eric? It's about time you two worked things out." she guessed. "He's over there at his throne, captivating the crowd," she pointed in his direction.

I was afraid to look over there, but I found myself doing just that. I could see him sitting in his chair, looking out at all of the other bar patrons. He looked bored, I thought.

"Um…yes," I replied, hesitantly. I felt my heart begin to race and my cheeks blush. I felt suddenly so hot, that I wanted to run back outside to get some much needed cool air. I turned around to do just that, because suddenly, I chickened out. I knew that I wouldn't like what he had in store for me, if he agreed to helped me.

That was when Eric noticed me. Since my back was to him, I wasn't entirely sure. But we'd exchanged blood and I could feel his gaze, heating me up from the outside. Oh Lordy…

He was in front of me before I could move a muscle and head outside the bar. I stared down at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. I could feel his pleasure at seeing me. It was all I could do, not to do something that I'd regret--like jump him--right then and there.

"My lover…" He purred. My pulsed picked up at the sound of his voice. "What brings you all the way down to Fangtasia?" He wondered.

I didn't want to tell him now. I was too scared. I tried to move past him, but he blocked my way. I still kept my gaze purposely down because I was scared to see what his reaction was. It was bad enough, knowing what he was feeling as it was.

Eric didn't seem to notice my non-answer to his question. He merely continued on, as if the temperature in the room hadn't suddenly risen to a temperature of one hundred and fifty. "And what are you wearing? Did you wear that for me?"

I wanted to tell him that I hadn't. I wanted to tell him that I was meeting a man there, but I couldn't. The words got lodged in my throat. I found it hard to breathe, let alone talk.

Eric noticed my unresponsive state and grasped me by the elbow. He steered me towards his office in the back of the bar. He closed the door behind him, then looked down at me curiously.

"I can understand why you do not want to talk out there, but what about in here? We have privacy. We are all alone. You can tell me anything you want and it will not pass behind these four walls." He explained to me, gently.

I moved away from him, because his nearness was getting to me. I needed some distance from him because I could barely think otherwise. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I need a favor…" I began hesitantly. I happened to glance up at him, to gage his reaction. Okay, so far, so good. We'll have to see how long that lasts. "I'm in trouble."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He rolled his eyes. "Who have you manage to piss off _this _time?"

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed. "It has nothing to do with Supes. Well…not directly, anyways." I frowned, while I tried to remember my prepared speech that I had made before I had left home. "Well, it started with Rhodes. You remember that, don't you?" I dared to look up at him.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Eric asked. "That was when we bonded and you saved both mine and Pam's lives."

"Well…" I paused, once again. "You see…the FBI have found out about us--not you and me--but they came to my house to ask me questions about it." I explained. I shrugged my shoulders. "What was I to tell them? I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave home. I haven't spoken to Barry since then. I don't want to do what they want."

Eric blinked. I could tell that he was trying to follow along with my jumbled up story. "What do you mean? Are they suspicious about what happened?" He asked, puzzled and confused.

"No!" I shouted. I started to pace. I was a tangled mess of nerves and fear. "No, they want to know what it is that I do. You know, how I found so many of the survivors and all of that?" I tried to explain to the best of my ability. "They were wondering how I tracked the victims' brainwaves and how it was that Barry and I knew exactly where to look for them."

"I see…" Eric stood there with a stony expression on his face. He looked like he was contemplating something or taking it all in.

"How _can_ you see?" I cried. "You don't know… You don't know what they want me to do!"

"What is it that they want you to do for them?" Eric asked, his expression had now changed to being serious.

"They want…" I began to cry. "They want to take me away. They want to use me. They want to use me to find people in dire circumstances all over the country," I cried. "But I won't go. I refuse to go. They can't make me! I feel bad about it because so many lost lives could be found, but I just can't…" I shook my head.

"You're right," Eric agreed. "They cannot make you." He moved closer to me. I could feel him trying to comfort me through our bond. "I will make sure of it. They will _not_ take you away from m--" Eric suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

I stared up at him, expecting him to continue. "From who?" I wondered. I had a sudden, sinking feeling that he had been just about to say, 'me'. My heartbeat began to race again.

"Nobody," Eric replied instead, shrugging his shoulders.

I could tell from his emotions that he felt suddenly unsure of himself and was afraid too. I stared up at him, curiously. "Oh…well…" I didn't know what to say. As I had vowed to myself, Eric would have to be the one to initiate any conversation about his returned memories and what had happened between us while his memory had been erased. "Will you help me? Will you keep them from taking me away?" I pleaded, making my real reason for being there known.

"Lover…you don't even have to ask. It is as good as done," he replied. He stepped closer to me, and cupped my cheek. "I promise you, that you will never leave Bon Temps against your will."

I dared to look into his eyes. He stared down at me with a tender look on his face. It made his eyes seem lighter and bluer somehow. I wasn't sure, but I could swear that I saw--for an instant--the same kind of look that the fake Eric had given me when we'd been together. It was full of love and affection, but it disappeared before I could tell whether or not it had really happened.

"What will you do?" I asked, now scared of how Eric would be able to keep them away from me. I didn't want Eric; a known businessman and vampire to get into trouble with the law on my account.

"You let me worry about that, lover. Trust me," he winked down at me. I could feel him pressing his emotions down on me. I thought that he was trying to reassure me, but since glamoring had never worked on me before, it was hard to tell.

"Okay," I replied, believing him. "I guess you will want me to pay you back somehow. What would you like in return?" I wanted to get it done and over with. Our negotiating (what I had dreaded the most) had reared it's ugly head.

"Hmmm…" Eric dropped his hand and stepped back, as he mulled it over. He rubbed his chin in deep thought. "In return…" he paused, while he thought about it some more. He flashed a wicked smile on his face.

I could easily tell that it wasn't going to be something that I would want. _Oh, who was I kidding?_ I wanted it so badly…but I refused to give in to him easily.

"In return…?" he paused, once again. "I think you already know what I want." He looked at me, up and down, taking in the dress that I'd worn. I could feel his anticipation and his desire build. He leaned down closer to me, and breathed in my scent and the perfume that I'd worn.

I wondered if he realized that I'd worn Obsession, like he'd suggested many months ago, when he'd helped me get ready to go to an orgy. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"You smell nice," Eric murmured. He breathed me in some more. His eyes were closed, as he took in my scent. "You look…tasty." He licked his lips. His fangs had elongated. It was like Eric was now in some trance and the only thing on his mind was something sexual.

I would have to call myself a liar, if I mentioned that I didn't feel anything. My heart beat very rapidly. I had to clench my hands into fists to keep myself from grabbing him and yanking him towards me in order to kiss me. I felt this pull between us. I couldn't back away, instead I leaned forward, expecting him to end this sweet torture with a kiss.

"But…" he sighed, then backed away. His fangs retreated.

I was suddenly disappointed that he hadn't closed the gap between us and taken me into his arms.

"We need to talk about everything _first_. I do not want that to interfere with…_this_." He explained.

I stared and blinked up at him, surprised that he hadn't tried to make a move. Usually, that would've been his MO. "Oh?" I asked, puzzled and a little bit disappointed. I had no clue as to why he had decided at the last minute to not kiss me, when that would have been the next logical step. Not that I'd had a lot of experience with men…but I judged it from his feelings and his own body language. It didn't take a genius to figure it out that we had been moments away from sharing a mind-blowing kiss.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "We will set up a time. A meeting. Your place or mine?" He asked, moving forward with his plan to get our conversation out of the way with. "And no funny business," he looked at me. "You will _not_ make up an excuse to put this off. I want a date and time."

I stared at him. I tried to remember what my work schedule was like, but at the moment, I could barely remember my own name. "Fine, have it your way." I replied. "How about…?" I tried to think of when I had some spare time.

"Tomorrow would be good for me. Tonight, would be even better."

I groaned. It looked like I wasn't going to get away with trying to put it off for very long. "Why not tomorrow?" I suggested, still wanting to put it off because the thought of our conversation scared the bejesus out of me.

"Actually…I was thinking…tonight would be best. Right now." Eric replied back, in that stubborn way of his. "I do not want to take the chance that you made plans for tomorrow night and might avoid me. Yes," he thought about it some more. "We talk about it now." He nodded his head in a solo agreement.

It was like I wasn't even there and didn't get a vote. I plopped down on his leather couch, expelling a deep breath. "Fine, let's get it over with." I replied, resigned to the fact.

"Would you like a drink first, before we start?" He asked, taking his role as a host seriously.

"No." I replied. The only drink that I wanted came in a bottle. Preferably, alcoholic. I wanted to drink many, many bottles. I didn't want to be sober during this. But at the same time, I didn't think that my stomach would be able to handle it. I felt sick to my stomach, my butterflies danced and fluttered around inside of me.

Eric settled down on a chair that he pulled up, in front of me. He sat down and looked at me with a serious demeanor on his face. "Where should we start?" He asked me. "Oh, I know…let's start at the beginning." He grinned at me.

I shifted around in my seat. The backs of my thighs were sticking to the leather fabric. Perspiration was oozing out of my pores, so that I was one sweaty mess. I hoped that my makeup wasn't runny or smeared.

"Do you want to know why I was running towards your house that night?" He asked me. I shook my head. I had no clue. "It was contained in the curse that I would be close to my heart's desire without ever realizing it. That was _you_." He explained. "I didn't realize it at the time, but I realize it now that my memories have returned. You see, there is no way that I would ever think of Bill in that way and besides him, I only knew _you_ in Bon Temps. It makes perfect sense." He waited anxiously to see my reaction.

I didn't know what to say. "Oh." I was surprised and confused. I frowned.

Eric stared at me, like he was trying to communicate something with only the look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, curiously. I had no idea what he was trying to hint at. I could feel him pressing his will at me. He was trying to tell me something…important. I could barely breathe.

"Sookie…do you know how I feel about you?" Eric asked, hesitantly. I could feel his fear and that he was very unsure when it came to this kind of topic of conversation.

"No," I answered, in barely a whisper. My heart raced. It was the only thing in Eric's office that made any sound. "But I _do _know that you want to have sex with me...again." And I wanted it with him too--badly.

He glanced down at my chest and my racing heart. I knew that he could easily hear it. "Your heart is racing…why is that, Sookie?"

"I don't know…because I'm scared," I replied back, refusing to admit that it was racing because of anything to do with _him_.

"Do you think that I would hurt you?" Eric asked, alarmed. It was something that I could tell that he never realized that I might be. "Because I won't. I promise you…hurting you is the _very _last thing that I want."

"What is it that you want?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"I want…" Eric stopped himself. I could feel his insecurities through our bond. "You."

Well, duh, he had been trying to get me into his bed for a long time now. It wasn't all that surprising to me. "I kinda figured that." I replied back, with a slight smile, as memories of him hitting on me came rushing forth. "You've never made it a secret to me."

Eric frowned. "No, you are not understanding what I am trying to tell you. I want you…in _every_ way. Your heart, mind, body, and soul. I find myself, thinking about you when I least want to or can afford to. You are in my blood. You refuse to leave my heart and even my mind. After my memories returned to me and I remembered all of what I was willing to give up because of you…it didn't disgust me like I thought they would. In fact…it sounded _very _appealing, if unpractical."

"Oh." What do you say to all of that?

"Sookie…did you love me?" He asked, curiously. "For that brief moment in time, did you find yourself falling in love?"

"Um, well…maybe…kinda, sorta." I replied back, shrugging my shoulders. "I liked that version of you better. I liked how you seemed to need me, more than I needed you. I liked how you didn't make me feel afraid, like you do now."

"I am sorry, if I make you feel afraid. I don't mean to." He reached over and placed his cool hand on my thigh.

I felt a tremor rush through me from his touch. I wanted to move his hand away, but at the same time, I liked having it there. "Well, that's how you make me feel…sometimes." I didn't think that I should have to defend the way that I felt to him.

"What if I told you that even though I am back and I am the real me…that I would _still _choose you over everything?" He asked. He stared at me, with a level look on his face. He was trying to make me read between the lines again. "What if I told you that I love you?" I could feel his fear and insecurity after laying it all out there. "Would you give us a chance?"

I thought a few moments about what he had said. "I don't know, Eric," I sighed. "I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is real or not. It could be all to do with our bond."

"That's bullshit!" Eric exploded. I could feel his anger rush at me with full force. "And _you_ know it!"

While it did scare me, it shocked me more. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You blame everything on the bond, and I mean _everything_!" He continued to shout at me. "The bond didn't create the feelings. No, the feelings had to be there in the first place. The bond only amplified them up more than they would have been had they come naturally."

I stared at him, speechless and shocked that he had shouted at me. I could feel all of his anger and frustrations, so I had a little understanding as to why he had shouted at me. I had never seen Eric lose his temper like this before, unless you counted the few times when he had been defending me or had been in battle. It had always been pointed at someone else, but never at me.

"Whatever feelings that you had before the bond, would not have changed. The bond only strengthened what we had before. You are lying to yourself, if you blame all of this on the bond. Besides, didn't I stay with you before we were bonded?" He pointed out. "You just admitted that you fell in love with me back then. I think you are living in denial."

"I am not!" I shouted at him. Who was I kidding? He was right. I was just so scared of who Eric was and what he did and the power that he had, that I refused to admit that a woman like me could possibly be what he had been waiting for. "I think _you_ are the one living in denial! Yes, you are!" I continued, as I noticed the shocked expression on his face. "You think that you love me, when it's only sexual lust. It will fade with time…believe me. You only love my ability to read minds and what I could do for you. You love the fact that I'm descended from the fae. Who wouldn't? We have a business relationship and nothing more. Let's keep it that way."

I stood up to leave the room, but he had stood up as well and blocked my way. I stared up at him, with anger. "Get out of my way," I ordered.

"No," Eric replied back, with a serious look on his face. "You think that _this_ is only a business relationship?" He asked, curiously. Not waiting for answer, his lips crashed down on mine, taking my breath away with the suddenness of it all.

I could feel that his fangs had elongated. They scraped against my lips. His tongue swept in, taking our kiss deeper. The kiss was rough, full of anger, but full of passion as well. My hands clawed at him. I pressed myself up against him. He moaned. I moaned. It had been too long.

For a dead guy, he had the liveliest chemistry. He picked me up and placed me down on top of his desk. I heard a crash, as Eric swept everything up off of his desk and on to the floor. We never broke our kiss once. I heard a rustling of movement and opened my eyes. Eric was tearing off his t-shirt. I reached out and touched his cool bare skin, as it was exposed to me.

"Eric," I moaned. "No, we have to stop. We can't do this. Not yet." I pleaded with him, against my own body's will. I needed to get myself back into control of the situation. Whenever Eric kissed me, I quite frankly, tended to lose it. My hands had a will of their own however…

They traveled over his bare naked torso, remembering the texture and feel of him. It had been too long. I still remembered where his most sensitive points were. I touched them now.

Eric held himself still while I caressed him. I could tell that he was trying to regain control over his wants and desires, but at the same time, I knew that he was avidly enjoying my caresses. I jerked my hands away as soon as I realized what the hell I was doing. Was I stupid or what? I was only asking for it.

"You are right," he grumbled, not liking the idea of stopping at all. "We must talk first, like I had planned." He paused, while he regained control of his desires. He reluctantly pulled himself away from me, and put his t-shirt back on.

I was disappointed. I watched him, intently, drooling over how hot his body looked in his tight jeans and t-shirt. I licked my lips and wished that I was tasting what was underneath, right now.

Eric finished dressing, then turned back to me. "Sorry about that," he apologized. I could tell that apologies weren't something that he was used to. "I wanted to prove to you that this is _more_ than a business relationship. It is more than a lot of things. It is more than this bond that we share. What we have is _real _and it is _not _going to fade over time."

"Why can't you see that this isn't meant to be?" I cried out, frustrated that I wasn't going to get my wish; which was for things to remain the same that they had been before.

"Because it is," Eric replied stoically.

I could tell that he was disappointed that I was fighting it. But I was scared…that's all I could say about that. I didn't want my life to change, like it would, if Eric were my boyfriend or maybe something more. "I'm surprised that you want this," I replied back, disgruntled. "I figured that you weren't the type to settle down."

"Lover, I never thought I was the type either. That's why I fought it for so long. That's why it took my memory being erased for me to actually give in to my feelings."

"But you flirted with me all the time…you tried to get me in bed before that and after," I pointed out.

"True…but that was a natural thing for me to do. I flirt and tease with a woman until I get her into bed. The only difference for me was that as soon as I saw you, all other woman were not as attractive to me anymore. There was only one woman that I was interested in and that was…you."

My heart leaped at his words. I knew that I would have to say something equally just as nice back. I took a deep breath before I laid my soul bare.

"Eric…" I replied, unsure of how my words may sound. I hoped they made sense. He waited, patiently for me to continue. "To tell you the truth…I was disappointed when your memory returned--not, because I knew that you would be returning…" I hastened to add. "But because I knew that I would be all alone once again. I would see you and I--" I got choked up at the memory, "would remember all of what we had shared and that you wouldn't remember anything. It was like you had died your final death. I missed you and I wanted you back. But I didn't know how to tell you any of that. The real you has always been more difficult to deal with for me. I figured that there would be no way that you would drop your world or your business for little ole me. Not that I want you to do that, but the fact that I meant so much to you at the time…it dumbfounded me. I didn't know that a person could fall that hard or that fast in such a short amount of time," I explained.

"Well, it happened," Eric replied. "If my memory had returned sooner…we might have bonded of our own free will and wishes. But enough about what might have been. We can only move forward. And what I want--if you are willing to try--is to make this work. I promise you that I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise you that I will always protect you, especially from those who threaten us. I will always put you first. Can you do that Sookie? Can you love me, power and all?" He hopefully asked.

Slowly, I began to smile. I nodded my head. "Only if you also promise me that we will take this slow. And that you won't let the FBI agents take me away."

"Like they have a chance in hell of taking you away from me," Eric scoffed and frowned. "Come here," he ordered.

I willingly stepped into his waiting arms. He leaned down and kissed me. If was one hell of a kiss. We had kissed a number of times before, but this one was different. This one was passionate, yet still tender. It was different now that we'd both bared our souls to each other. Although, we still haven't said those three little words, I figured that they would come with time. After a few minutes (I wasn't sure how long) we both lifted our heads.

"I should go…I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I'll need a good nights' sleep," I explained, backing out of his arms. It was hard to do, believe me, but I wasn't lying. I did have a lot to do and I had to work the next day.

"No," Eric refused to let me go. He reached for me to pull me back into his embrace.

"Yes," I moaned. "I'm sorry, but I really must go. I didn't realize what time it was." I glanced at the clock on the wall of Eric's office. "It's a long drive home and by that time, I'll be tired. I'm sorry," I apologized.

Eric sighed. I could feel his disappointment at my leaving. "I will call you. No…" he shook his head, changing his mind. "I will come to your place tonight. Not right now, but soon," he promised, with a wink of his eye.

"I told you, I will be going straight to bed." I replied back.

"Even better," Eric grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. Eric reached around me and opened it for me. I stepped through. He walked me out of the bar and out beside my car. Before I could open up the car door, he pushed me back against it with his body. His arms were on either side of me, boxing me in, on the roof of my car.

"Good night, lover," he leaned forward and gave me one hot kiss.

It made my bones melt. It made me hope that he would show up tonight, even though I would be so tired. I wanted him so badly--I didn't know how I would be able to sleep tonight anyways. The kisses that we'd exchanged in his office and this one right now, made me want him desperately.

Eric reluctantly ended our kiss, when some bar patrons noticed us kissing and were calling out woof-whistles. The spectators were just standing there waiting in line to enter Fangtasia. _They should get a room_, I heard in their minds. _That was hot. I hope I get some of that too. _I also heard. It made me relieved that Eric had ended it because I wasn't crazy over public displays of affection.

I climbed into my car. Eric watched, as I started up the engine and backed out of my parking space. I wasn't sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had watched me until I had disappeared from sight.

I had a huge smile on my face. Our talk hadn't been as bad as I had thought it would be. I was even looking forward to when Eric made love with me. I was immensely relieved that Eric would help me with the FBI agents. I knew that he was a man to be trusted.

I drove home. Music was playing on the radio and I sang along with it. I was in a very happy mood now. I somehow knew that it wasn't only mine either.

* * *

There was a strange car in my driveway, I noticed, when I pulled into my yard. It looked like a brown sedan. I had no idea who would be visiting me at this time of night. It should have alarmed me, but I was so tired that I didn't care.

I should've, I thought in retrospect.

I parked my car and walked towards my front door. The occupants who had been sitting in the brown sedan stepped out when they saw me. I groaned. Reading their minds, I knew exactly who they were. I waited, anxiously for them to approach me. It was better to meet them head on. Avoidance, would only bring me more trouble.

"Miss Stackhouse," one of the FBI agents greeted me, cheerfully. "We have a subpoena." He drew out a thick stack of papers in his hand and waved them at me. "You are ordered by the Federal Bureau of Investigation to come with us."

"No," I shook my head in denial, out of the shock of seeing them there so soon. I needed to get in touch with Eric and soon. I started to walk towards my front door in order to step in and close it into their faces. I had to get Eric on the phone. He would know what to do. He had promised me that this wouldn't happen. But I didn't think either one of us had figured that it would have happened so soon.

"Miss Stackhouse…" one of the agents called out behind me, after I had walked away from them. "You have no choice in this. You are ordered to go or…you will be arrested."

Arrested? I echoed in my brain. What kind of charges would they have to arrest me with?

"We would charge you with _obstruction of justice_," he explained, as if reading my mind. "If you don't do as we say."

I groaned and sighed, giving up. The fear of being arrested did that to me, I guess. "Well…since I have no choice, I don't suppose that you would let me pack my things?" I asked.

They both nodded their heads in agreement. "But don't take too long. We have a plane to catch in one hour." One of the agents explained, looking at his watch. "We'll be cutting it close as it is."

I walked into my house and raced for my phone. I needed to make a quick phone call to Eric. It rang a number of times. I was just about to hang up, when I heard Clancy answer the phone.

"Fangtasia," he greeted, into the phone.

"Clancy, it's me," I told him in a hushed whisper. Some of my windows were open, so I knew that if I talked too loud, the agents would overhear. "It's me, Sookie. Would you please get Eric for me? It's an emergency." I pleaded.

Clancy wasn't one of my biggest fans. He wasn't my favorite either, but I knew that he would get me Eric right away if I had told him that it was an emergency.

"Miss me so soon?" Eric asked, in that charming way of his, when he answered the phone. "I told you that you should stay. I would have arranged some privacy for us."

"Eric!" I hissed at him. "This isn't about that... I'm calling you because…the FBI…they're _here. _I'm under orders to go with them or else they'll arrest me." I explained, desperately. "You promised me that you would help…please help!"

"They are there now?" Eric asked, as his cheerful mood had suddenly become serious and angry after hearing my words.

"Yes!"

"Where are they taking you? Do you know?"

"To the airport. I'm guessing that it's in Shreveport because we have to be there in only one hour," I explained. "I'm supposed to be packing to go with them."

"Do it," Eric replied back. "Do not tip them off that I will be coming. I will meet you at the airport when you get there, then I will take care of it."

"You won't kill them, will you?" I asked, nervously biting my lip. I would hate it if Eric killed anyone on my behalf.

"Not if I can help it." He replied. "Go. Pack your things. I will meet you there. Do not act like something is up." He ordered.

We hung up and I dashed into my bedroom. I quickly tossed a few things into my small suitcase. Closing it, I looked around the room, trying to remember if I had forgotten anything.

"Hurry up, Miss Stackhouse," one of the agents called out to me from the living room. "We don't have all night."

I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it out into the living room where both of the agents were standing there waiting for me. One of them was gentlemanly enough to take my suitcase from me. The other one ushered me out by the elbow. We walked out to their car.

I briefly wondered where Amelia and Octavia had disappeared to. They hadn't been home tonight, or they may have been able to help me as well.

I sat in the backseat, like a common criminal, as we drove to Shreveport. If I had been in a better mood, I might have joked about having seen this scenery only an hour before. But I wasn't. I was depressed. The only thing keeping my hopes alive was that I knew that Eric would be meeting us at the airport.

"Where are we going?" I asked, just to make conversation. "Where are you taking me?"

The agents glanced at each other, then shrugged. "That's for us to know and you to find out when we get there." One of them replied.

I leaned back in my seat and looked out of the passenger window. It wouldn't be long until we reached Shreveport's outskirts, I thought to myself. I wondered what Eric had in mind.

Soon, we arrived at the airport, where I looked out both sides of the windows, hoping for a glimpse of Eric. I wondered where he was. Was he there already? We pulled up in front of the main terminal. The agents stepped out, then let me out of the backseat, since I had no way of getting out of it. Just like when they had escorted me out of my house--they escorted me into the airport. They checked my suitcase, and handed me my ticket.

I was surprised that we weren't flying on a separate plane from the rest, but then again, with the economy the way it was…I wasn't surprised either. The crime levels had risen because so many people were now out of work, thanks to Katrina as well.

We sat down on some seats in the waiting area. I looked constantly everywhere for Eric, hoping that I would see him. I knew that I would be able to feel him before spotting him though because of our bond. No sign of him yet.

It seemed that in no time at all--they were calling out for us to go through security. Not surprisingly, we were ushered right through as soon as the officials saw the FBI's badges. We waited some more, until it was time for our boarding call. We walked over to the door, that led to the hallway, that led us onto the plane. We waited in line. One agent in front of me, the other one behind. I tried to see if I could spot Eric once again. There was still no sign of him.

I was suddenly beginning to get fearful. What if he didn't make it in time? I worried. What if they managed to take me away? I didn't want to think about where my thoughts were taking me. Eric wouldn't let me down, would he? Of everyone I knew…he had _always _been the one person I had been able to count on the most.

"Just keep the faith," I mumbled to myself.

One of the agents thought that I had spoken to him. "What was that?" He spun around to look at me.

"Nothing," I replied, looking up at him. I tried to look around the terminal once more, hoping that I would see Eric.

It was no use. We started boarding. Passenger, after passenger--we walked through the door and down the ramp towards the waiting plane. I was so scared. I was beginning to feel hysterical.

"No!" I exclaimed. I tried turning around, in the hallway, but the agent behind me just spun me around once again. "You can't make me!" I pleaded with them. "Can't you think of another way?" I cried.

The agents just looked at me and chose to ignore my cries for help. Who knew that you could be afraid of law officials? I thought to myself.

We stepped on to the plane and eventually found our seats. Of course, we were at the very back of the plane. There were three seats on either side of the aisle. I was seated in the middle, in between the two agents. I was beginning to feel hopeless…

But wait…I suddenly could feel Eric close by. Real close. My heart began to race. Eric had arrived! I just didn't know how or when he would show himself.

A man came down the aisle, wearing a uniform. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but there was something about him that seemed familiar. The feelings inside of me were telling me something else too. I looked curiously up at the man who was wearing the uniform.

He wore a pilot's hat on his head and wore a pilot's uniform. He greeted each passenger in a friendly-like manner. But I knew better. My pulse raced, as I recognized him. It was Eric. His hair was pulled back into a man's ponytail, underneath the pilot's hat. I could hear women passengers minds as he passed. They liked what they saw. I didn't blame them. I liked what I saw too.

It was all I could do, to keep my huge grin off of my face. I had to pretend that I didn't know him; that we were perfect strangers who were meeting for the first time. He approached our seats, his gaze meeting mine intensely. He gave me a quick wink, but other than that, he was careful not to pay me too much attention.

"You better bucket up, missy," he said, in a twang that I'd never heard him speak before. "We're about to take off. Would any of you like anything before we lift off?" He asked.

I wondered if the agents thought that it was strange that the pilot was acting like a stewardess. I had to hold back my giggle. It was too much, seeing Eric like this and talking like that.

"No, nothing thanks." One of the agents replied. "When are we taking off?" He asked.

"Soon…I just wanted to greet all of my passengers first." Eric explained, casually. "Well, good trip to you." He started to walk away back up to the front of the plane, but suddenly turned around. "Keep safe and don't let anything happen to that little missy, there, y'a hear?"

I had to look away from him before I started to laugh. I was barely keeping control of myself. I wanted to jump him and also hug him at the same time. Oh, Eric…he was _never_ going to live this one down…not if _I _could help it.

Eric disappeared into the cockpit. I wondered if he even knew how to fly the plane. I wondered how far he was willing take this ruse before rescuing me. I couldn't wait.

We buckled up our seatbelts. The plane started to back away from the airport. Was Eric really driving this thing? I wondered. It started moving towards the runway. I looked out of the windows, but since it was dark, there were only the lights of Shreveport that I could see.

The plane moved and moved. It seemed like it was taking it's own sweet time getting there. Was that Eric's plan? To drive the plane until it ran out of gas? It was a terrible plan, I thought. One, that I never thought that Eric would come up with. He was a lot more clever than that, I thought.

The plane stopped. The other passengers looked around uncertainly. Suddenly, over the PA system, I could hear Eric's voice. "We're terribly sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but we've got a mechanical problem. You will have to evacuate the plane. Don't worry, there will be another plane arriving shortly for you to take to your final destination."

I was relieved. Now came the fun part. Eric was going to somehow get me away from the agents…but how? We unbuckled our seatbelts and had to wait in line after all of the other passengers to get off of the plane. It took awhile…there were many of us and the seats had been full.

Passenger, after passenger disembarked. I could see Eric saying goodbye to each and every one of them, apologizing for the delay. He could certainly lay on the charm when he thought about it, I thought, grumbling to myself. Some of the women passengers had been openly flirting with him and the rascal had flirted back…damn him!

Finally, it was our turn. The agents were on either side of me once again, as if I needed protecting. I looked up at Eric, still trying to keep from grinning at his appearance. My brief moment of jealousy had quickly fled from my mind. I knew that there was only one woman that he had dared to dress up like this for and that was me.

Again, I wondered how Eric was going to get me away from the agents. I looked up at him, curiously. But I shouldn't have been surprised. He glamoured them.

"You will let the girl go," I could hear him telling the agents. "You have never heard of Sookie Stackhouse and have no idea of the reason why you are here. You will forget about her and never remember the town of Bon Temps ever again."

The only sign that I could tell that the agents had been listening, was when they both repeated everything that Eric had said in unison. It was a neat trick, but I was glad that those powers had never worked on me. It would be terrible not remembering what you had been doing or where you had been going.

The agents left the plane, leaving me there, as if I was just another passenger to them. They didn't even glance back.

I looked up at Eric, both happy and relieved. I grinned up at him, with a huge smile on my face.

"Come here," he ordered.

I stepped into his waiting arms, happy that he had rescued me, like he had promised. "Thank you," I mumbled into his neck.

"You are welcome, now let's go."

"Where are we going?" I blinked. I suddenly remembered that we had checked my suitcase. "I will need to get my belongings. They are in the cargo hold." I explained.

Eric shook his head. "No, I will provide you with everything that you need. Come, we must go before everyone realizes what really happened." He ushered me off of the plane.

* * *

It was a little while later. We were both in Eric's bedroom. When we had first arrived, I had barely any time to look around. Eric had carried me straight into his bedroom, impatiently. I guess that's what happens when a vampire has waited long enough. He hadn't given me any time to think or anything.

He plopped me down on his king-sized bed. I stared up at him, smiling. He was still in his pilot's uniform. He leaned down over top of me, but I didn't feel his weight. He was holding himself up with his arms. He grinned down at me laying there, with my hair spread out across the pillow.

"Have I ever told you, that I _love_ a man in uniform?" I asked, teasingly. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I had to get it out of my system.

Eric laughed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How is it that I knew that you were going to say something?" He asked, teasingly.

I quickly used the fact that he was bracing himself on both hands. I took his pilot's hat off of him with a flourish. I put it on the top of my head. I grinned up at him, mischievously.

"Now, who looks good in a uniform?" Eric replied back, grinning down at me, tenderly.

I pretended to think about it, as if it wasn't obvious. "Um…me?" I asked, hopefully.

Eric laughed once again. He laid down next to me, then pulled me closer to him. We were still clothed, to my disappointment. I wondered why he was taking so long, he had been in a hurry when we had first arrived. I wondered what had changed.

"You are right, lover. Good guess." He replied.

His lips met mine and I melted. _Finally_, we were getting to the good stuff. He was an expert kisser. He made love to my lips, as if he were making love to my body. Which I hoped would happen soon. Very, very soon.

The kiss grew deeper. It soon became passionate. I was lost in his kiss. It barely registered that Eric took off all of my clothes. The only reason why I knew this was because suddenly his hard, cool naked body touched mine. I could feel the hairs on his legs. They sent sensation through me, as his thigh slid between mine. His hand slid down to my nub and he slid one finger into my already moist center. It was heavenly to me. I arched my back and I moaned. He lowered his head and took my nipple into his mouth, making me arch even more.

He licked and kissed his way down my body, until he mouth was poised between my thighs. The next thing I knew his mouth found me. His tongue licked my swollen folds. I could feel his fangs gently scrape against my skin. It didn't hurt me though. It only made me want him more.

I came, my body thrashing wildly out of control. My mind was blown away. I had only just returned to reality, when I felt his immense size slide inside of me. I gasped, and clung to the bed sheets. He drove harder and deeper, driving me absolutely crazy with desire. I met his thrusts as much as I could. I wanted him so deep inside me, that I didn't know where he ended and I began.

He repeatedly stroked the most sensitive spot inside of me, making me crazier. Just when I thought that he'd let me come…he would back off enough so that I wouldn't. I pleaded with him to finish this. Finish me. But he didn't. Endlessly, he tortured me, until I was a quivering mass of nerves.

Finally, he hit that spot once more, then his juices flowed into me, as I had the most powerful climax that I have ever had. It had been even better than when he had lost his memory. I was physically spent, I didn't think that I could move…ever again.

Eric laid beside me, holding me close. My head rested on his chest. My hand wandered down to his gracious plenty and stroked. It didn't take much for him to grow hard again.

"You are ready for seconds?" He asked, surprised.

I raised my head to look at him. "Maybe." I grinned. My hand continued to stroke him and he moaned. "Do you remember what I called this?"

"Um…" Eric laid his head back against the pillows, trying to remember. "You are asking me to think when I am at my most vulnerable." Eric replied instead.

I snorted. "Yeah, right," I laughed. "You always struck me as the type of man who can multi-task." I teased. I stroked his plenty in longer strokes.

Eric moaned once again. "I'll show _you_, who can multi-task," he replied before he reached for me.

I was under him before I knew it. He slid himself inside me before I could blink. He had me coming very soon after that. I recovered quicker than I had before. "What did I call it?" I demanded.

Eric was emotionally spent, I could tell. "Is there a test on this later on?" He asked, curiously. "I am not sure of how well I will do."

I laughed. "No, there is no test. I'm just curious as to how much you _really_ remember."

Eric flipped over me and stared down. "You called it a gracious plenty…after you had told me that your favorite part of me, was my butt." He replied. "There…did I pass?" He asked, curiously.

"Well…it _is_ a world-class ass." I replied back, grinning. I reached around him and grabbed the ass in question.

Together, we played a game, where each of us listed the body parts that we liked the most, followed by many bouts of lovemaking.

Bill had been right. When I had first met Eric, he had told me that sex with him was unforgettable. I began to see why. I could only count my lucky stars that we had found each other.

**THE END**


End file.
